This invention relates to a cloth spreading machine, and more particularly to a drive speed control apparatus for a cloth spreading machine.
Drive speed control apparatus for cloth spreading machines are known in the art, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,720, issued to Edward M. Merrill on Nov. 17, 1970, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,642, issued to Stephen Paterson on Jan. 30, 1973.
Both the Merrill and the Paterson patents disclose cloth spreading machines driven by electrical motors controlled by rheostats which are actuated by manual control mechanisms of different types. These manual control mechanisms are designed to permit an operator walking alongside the moving cloth spreading machine to control the speed of the machine by manipulating a handle, which is linked to means for varying the resistance in a rheostat or potentiometer.
Both the Merrill and Paterson patents include an elongated rigid link bar as a means for connecting the handle member to the wiper of the electrical rheostat.
Both the handle members disclosed in the Merrill and Paterson patents are difficult to manipulate because they require an exceptional amount of strength in the hand or wrist of the operator, and incorporate a minimal mechanical advantage between the handle member and the wiper of the rheostat.